User blog:Obliterador/Confession
En español Usuarios de Polandball Wikia, creo que he estado callado por demasiado tiempo. Tengo que decir cosas importantes: Comienzos Hace unos años, pude ver a esta wiki aún cuando no era más que un puñado de páginas. Fue como ver un jardín con rica tierra por ser plantada, que fue olvidada por sus fundadores. En esos tiempo aun no tenía experiencia y creía que encontrarle un líder sería lo mejor para verla crecer. Entonces conocí a un tal iDrowzee que además administraba cosas en facebook y yo pensé que podría ser bueno y ajustado. Me pidió votos. Se los di. REF1 Y como vi mi labor terminada no volví a pasar. En el transcurso del tiempo cogí experiencia, aprendí mucho de lo que es el significado de un wiki. El significado de una wikia y la de la nuestra Un wiki trata de una tema, en nuestro caso, del universo de Polandball. Polandball en su definición trata sobre "humor geopolítico" y bueno, cuando vine aquí tras ya un tiempo pude encontrar cosas como Tierraball, Marteball, Solball. Los astros no tienen cabida en el humor geopolítico, nisiquiera tienen representantes. Creo que en el universo de Polandball se aprovecha demasiado el potencial de ser adaptado a cualquier idea o chiste. Pero debemos recordar que ésto está sólo limitado a humor geopolítico. He pensado pues también, que el humor geopolítico no puede crearse y contrastarse con naciones que no existen, y al igual que los astros no tienen representantes. éso sería pura invención del creador del comic. Lo cual sería ficción, indeterminación, desacuerdo. Esta wiki no tiene lugar para la ficción porque de ella pueden ser dichas muchas cosas y nadie ponerse de acuerdo. Y es que no es cuestión de hechos como ponerse de acuerdo, es cuestión de que es algo indeterminado, no objetivo. Así que éso yo lo pondría en una wiki especial llamada Polandaball Fiction Wiki o Polandball Wiki Users. De igual forma me sorprendió ver lo mismo pero peor en la española. Pero bueno el tema no es la wiki española sino esta wiki. Otro de estos problemas es la toma de decisiones y la jerarquía. Desconocimiento de un objetivo claro o aplicación de un método discriminatorio Pasada la etapa inicial donde algunos usuarios creaban lo elemental o lo inútil. Llegó la etapa en la que iDrowzee llegó al poder, junto con otros usuarios. (Debo admitir que no se mucho de ésto pues en esta época me ocupaba de mis asuntos en Halopedia.) Y entonces hizo muchas reformas y acomodó bastante el wiki. Vinieron más usuarios e hicieron varios artículos, lo malo fue cuando empezaron las preguntas de: ¿Si hacemos una ciudad de una nación, por qué no todas las de la nación? ¿Qué es lo que determina que esta ball no pueda tener artículo? ¿Deben haber humanos en el universo de Polandball? Y muchas otras miles de preguntas que surgieron y convirtieron al wiki en una colección de artículos confusos. iDrowzee no le gustó nada ver que los artículos no se dedicaran exclusivamente al humor geopolítico y entonces decidió quitar de en medio a los usuarios que lo hacían sin aviso. Los usuarios de PBwiki seguían confusos, nadie se molestó en explicarles por qué fueron baneados. Así fue como los conocí. ¿Cómo alcanzar el objetivo? ¿Qué se ha ido haciendo mal? Como ya expliqué antes que el wiki debe cumplir el objetivo y cuál es el objetivo de este wiki. Responderé algunas de las preguntas bajo el objetivo del humor geopolítico: ¿Si hacemos una ciudad de una nación, por qué no todas las de la nación? Primero debemos ser conscientes de que esta ciudad tenga importancia en el ámbito mediático de la nación o el mundo, razón por la que alguien pueda dedicarle un comic. La razón por la que se crearon las primeras caricaturas de esta índole fue por representar de una manera graciosa la situación de los países pero en definitiva para informar y enseñar. De manera que podemos verlo como una obra de teatro con sus personajes. Sólo debemos hablar acerca de los personajes y no sus padres, madres, abuelos, hijos o nietos que nunca apareceran en la obra. Así que, ¿Cuándo sabemos que un personaje entra en acción? Cuando aparezca en un comic hecho por quién sea que logre el humor geopolítico o la enseñanza de historia. Y, como antes se mencionó, la comicidad y enseñanza histórica de la ficción es indeterminada y por lo tanto inaceptable. ¿Qué es lo que determina que esta ball no pueda tener artículo? Llegamos al tema de las religionballs. Que como sabemos, existen y algunas hasta logran influencia mediatica política-geológica. Pero viendo la existencia de infinitud de religiones, cada una por separado tiene muy poca influencia en lo antes dicho. Y muchas religiones aun así siendo principales siguen careciendo de ello. Por éso tan sólo deberían de existir, a mi conocimiento de ser de gran influencia, la cristiana y la musulmana. ¿Deben haber humanos en el universo de Polandball? Refiriéndonos a su imagen en las banderas. Por supuesto que sí, recordando el objetivo del humor geopolítico son necesarias para tener objetivo reconocimiento de la entidad y poder aprender o disfrutar. Por cierto, también he oido hablar de los partidos políticos. Es cierto que tienen consecuencias geopolíticas '''y tal. Pero, ¡Piensen acerca de '''la cantidad de partidos políticos que lograron que todos los países que hoy conocemos existieran! ¡Y peor aún sí creamos tambien acerca de los partidos políticos que existieron y no lograron hacer ningún otro país! Es casi imposible encontrar comics o hacer un buen artículo acerca de estas entidades así que yo le diría no a la creación de sus artículos propios. Elaboración de un orden que se encargue de que se cumpla el objetivo y de extender el conocimiento del objetivo a todos los usuarios: Jerarquía Considero que la labor de un alto cargo del wiki es la de responder a estas preguntas, recordar y llevar a cabo con el ejemplo lo que es la intención del wiki. Sin otra regla más que la que la aceptación de cualquier acción que la ayude, así no retrocederemos. También considero que ésto no es como se teme a menudo, una dictadura REF2, podemos estar abiertos a escuchar las propuestas tanto del burócrata, como del administrador, del moderador y del usuario más novato. Cada uno seguramente realice propuestas más acordes con su rol. Como un administrador una manera más cómoda para ordenar las categorías y colocar imágenes. El moderador encontrar en una disputa entre usuarios un problema sin resolver, una indeterminación en un artículo. Y, el más importante, el usuario común y corriente, que somos todos y que podemos proponer lo que queramos. Pasando por el consenso de a su vez todos, si es negado evidentemente ha de ser por no cumplir el objetivo del wiki y ésto se le sera explicado y, por naturaleza entendido por todos, nadie en desacuerdo. La concordancia es la mayor garantía en todos, seres que razonamos. Proponiendo crecemos. Con estas dos consideraciones sólo creceremos y no retrocederemos. Nuestra concordancia es la garantía del desarrollo del wiki, en nuestro caso el objetivo de permitir el aprender y el disfrutar del universo de polandball. De aprender y disfrutar de nuestro mundo. ---- REFERENCIA 1 .-I see that iDrowzee is someone who is really interested in improving Polandball wiki. I am sure that he will make a great job. It is true that he knows a lot of countryballs because of his labors in countryball's facebook pages and I will help him as it is possible. Polandball needs a database and IDrowzee would start the foundations of a promising community. The Polandball wikia needs a cool look. ---- REFERENCIA 2 .-Algunos han pensado que pienso convertir esto en un lugar donde no haya a penas contacto social y muerto en tal sentido, debido a la eliminación de muchas cosas que eran de esa utilidad: En la inglesa los juegos y en la española los negocios. Recalco que no es así, lo explicaré con la siguiente analogía: Imagínense que la wiki es una casa en la que se ha iniciado un fuego. Hay gente que está intentando apagarlo. Unos echan agua, otros soplan. Y los que estan echando agua les dicen a los otros que no soplen, que eso no ayuda a apagar el fuego. Pero los que soplan no les creen. Porque cuando soplas una cerilla, el fuego se apaga. Así que lo siguieron haciendo. Sin embargo, los que soplan no saben que eso no es lo mismo para un fuego tan grande. Lo que realmente están haciendo es brindar mas oxigeno al fuego. Pero, eso no es lo que ninguno de ellos quieren. No es su intencion. Y aún así, estan empeorando el fuego. Es el deber de los que echan agua, puesto que comparten un mismo objetivo: apagar el fuego, el hacerles saber esto. Para que todos tengan oportunidad de apagarlo. Igual si a alguien se le ocurre tirar gasolina pensando que es agua o cualquier otra cosa. Esto es lo mismo en las wikis. Yo sé que ustedes tienen las mismas buenas intenciones que yo. Pero han de saber que algunas cosas que se llevan a cabo aqui no ayudan al wiki. Y agradecería que, si no se puede por palabras, me pongan a prueba con preguntas y demás cosas, pues estoy dispuesto a responder. Para aclarar vuestro o mi desconocimiento, y que puedan confiar en mí Poder apagar este fuego. ¿Sí? '' ---- In english Users of Polandball Wiki, I think I have been quiet for too much time. I have to say important things: Beginnings Some years ago, I could see this wiki when it was just a handful of pages. It was like seeing a garden with fertile soil to be grown, and that was forgotten by their founders. In those times I still did not have experience and I thought I should found her a leader would be the best thing to make it grow. Then I met someone known as iDrowzee, who also administrated facebook things and I tought that he would be good at it. He asked me for votes. I gave it to him. ''REF1 And as I saw my work finished I did not pass more over here. Time passed as I was acquiring experience, I learnt a lot about the meaning of a wikia. The meaning of a wikia and the one for ours A wiki is related to a theme, in our case, Polandball's universe. Polandball, by definition, consists in "geopolitical humor" and well, when I came here passed certain time I found things like Earthball, Marsball, Sunball. Luminaries are not related to geopolitical humor, they do not even have representants. I think that in the Polandball's universe the potential of being easily adapted to every idea and joke is overexploited. We should remember that this is just "geopolitical humor". I have thought that also, "geopolitical humor" cannot be created nor be contrasted with entities (nations) that does not exist. It would be fiction, indeterminacy, disagreement. This wiki has no place in our wiki because of it can be say many different things and nobody could agree anything. It is not about facts of agreeing, it is question that it is something indeterminate, not objective. So I would put that in a special wiki called Polandball Fiction Wiki or Polandball Wiki Users. I got equally startled when I saw the same scene but worst in the spanish one. But well, we are not talking about the spanish wiki, we are talking about this wiki. Another of these problems is the decision-making and hierarchy. Lack of a clear objective or applying discriminatory methods Passed the initial stage where some users created the esential or the useless. Came the stage in where iDrowzee reached power, along with the newcoming of other users. (I must admit that I don't know much about this because in this stage I was busy in Halopedia.) And then he made many reforms and comforted the wiki pretty well. More users came and did many articles, the problem came when questions like these started: If we do a nation's city, why we do not do all of it? What is what determines this ball cannot have an article? Do humans should appear in the Polandball universe? And many thousands of questions that emerged and converted the wiki in a collection of confusing articles. iDrowzee did not like see that articles does not follow exclusively the geopolitical humor and the decided to remove the users that were doing it without warning. The users of PBwiki were still confused, nobody cared in explaining why they where banned. That's how I met you. How to reach the objective? What have been doing wrong? As I explained before, a wikia must achieve the objective, and which was the objective of this wiki. I will answer some of the questions under the objective of the geopolitical humor: If we make it for a city of a nation, why not all in the nation? First we must be clear that this city has importance in the media area of the nation or the world, necessary condition for someone to draw a comic for it. The reason (from my point of view) of what encouraged these kinds of the cartoons was to represent amusingly the situation of some nations but definitely for informing and teaching. So we can see it as a theatre play with its characters. We must only write about the characters and not about their fathers, mothers, grandparents, sons nor grandsons that would never appear in the play. So, when do we know when a character enters in the play? When it appears in a cartoon made by someone who achieve the "geopolitical humor" or the history teaching. And, as explained before, the fun and history teaching of fiction is indeterminate and thus inacceptable. What determines that this ball must or must not deserve an article? We reached the religionballs issue. As we all know, they exist and some of them even achieve geopolitic media influence. But witnessing the almost infinite variations of these religions, each one for separate has very low influence in this I said before. And many religions despite being very importants still not having enough. Thus it should exist indispensably, as far as I am concerned of its high influence, christian and muslim. There should be humans in Polandball's universe? Refering to its image in the flags. Of course yes, remembering that for the achieving of the geopolitical humor it is necessary for having an objective reconaissance of the entity and be capable of learning and enjoy. On purpose, I've also have heard about political parties. It is true that they have geopolitical consecuences and all that. But, think about the quantity of political parties that achieved that all the countries that we all know existed! It is even worse if we create too about all the political parties that existed and didn't achieved to create another country! It is almost impossible to find comics or to make a nice article about these entities so I'd say no to the creation of its own articles. Building-up of an order that manages to achieve the objective and divulge the knowlegde of the objective to all the users: Hierarchy I consider that the work of a high rank in the wiki should answer to questions like this, remembering and achieving with the example what it is the objective of the wiki. Without any other rule that accepting this action that help, so we don't fall back. I also consider that this is not as common feared, a dictatorship REF2, we can and will be open to listen the propositions of bureaucrat, the administrator, the moderator, as the most newcame user. Each one surely making propositions related to his tol. Like and admin asking for a more confortable way to order categories and putting pictures. The moderator asking for the finding of a problem in the articles that caused a conflict in the users, like an indetermination in one article. And, the most important of all, the common user, that it is all of us and we can propose what we want. Passing trought the consensus of everyone, if it is rejected it will be surely because of not helping to reach the objective of the wiki and this will be explained to him and, naturally understood for everyone, nobody would be in disagreement. The agreement is the most valuable guarantee for everyone, beings who are capable to reason. Proposing, we grow. With these two considerations we can only grow and not fall back. Our agreement is the guarantee of the wiki's development, in our case the objective of letting all learn and enjoy of the Polandball's universe. Learn and enjoy of our world. ---- Category:Blog posts